Quotes from Slinko
by ObeyTheSnarf
Summary: Drabbles based on quotes from Slinko's stories! Plus an entire chapter written by Slinko herself!
1. Draco malfoys untold story

Hey, everybody! Everyone loves Slinko's writing, so I thought I would dedicate this story to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Slinko's fanfics. But I enjoy both of them. :)

Here's what I'm gonna do:

I'm going to pick my favorite quotes from her writing and write a drabble for each, totally different from what was actually going on in the story. Simple? You bet. I think I'll put Ed in most of them...

This page has quotes from Slinko's fanfic, "Draco malfoys untold story."

-line thingy isn't working-

**Chai had the freakiest eyeballs.**

Ed was face to face with a badger. He thought dully, _I will name him Chai._

Whoa. Chai had the freakiest eyeballs. Wierd.

Ed woke up. "Oh. It was just a dream."

He suddenly realized he was face to face with a badger...

-line thingy isn't working-

**"Mink!"**

Roy was helping Ed study for the yearly state alchemist test. Ed was extremely drowsy.

"What do you do with this circle?" quizzed Roy, holding up a piece of paper.

Ed was snoring, and suddenly snapped awake. "Mink!"

"Fullmetal, I think you should go to your room and get some sleep."

"Why? Wait... what about sheep?"

"Then again, maye I should have someone escort you to your room."

-line thingy isn't working-

**She brought him close to her mouth and politely began to gnaw his head off.**

**  
**Ed was watching a nature show. There was a documentary on praying mantises.

_"After the matises mate, the female turns around and grabs the male."_

She brought him close to her mouth and politely began to gnaw his head off.

Ed watched in horror as the male disappeared into the mouth of the female mantis.

From then on, Ed never looked at girls the same way again.

-line thingy isn't working-

Well, I hope you enjoyed this!

It was fun to write. :)

Should I write more? Review and tell me!  



	2. Random Drabbles

BUUUUUURP!

Heheh. Got your attention, didn't I?

Anyhoo, this chapter has quotes from Sari's fanfic "Random Drabbles."

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

* * *

**"Hiya colonel! Here are those papers I needed to fill out! I- whoooa! Not a good time!"**

Roy sat at his desk, pretending to do paperwork. He looked at Riza. She was looking very hot that day. Roy just sat there and imagined she was wearing a miniskirt. He then got a strange idea. Roy walked over to Riza, who was looking through a stack of papers and didn't see him coming. He grabbed her, turned her around, and kissed her. Just then, Kain walked into the room. "Hiya colonel! Here are those papers I needed to fill out! I- whoooa! Not a good time!"

* * *

**Bredas eyes bugged out.**

Breda could not believe what he was seeing. He had never dreamed this would happen. He had always thought it never _could_ happen. But it had. Bredas eyes bugged out. He began to sweat. He picked up the ring and put it on his finger. "Yes, I _will_ marry you, Alex Armstrong!"

* * *

**The things that people draw.**

Sari was hard at work on her latest drawing. It was a picture of Roy kissing her cheek, and in a talk bubble she was saying "Oh Roy! You light me on fire!" When she finished, she scanned it into the computer and put it on deviantart. Meanwhile at Harriet's house, Harriet was looking at some Roy Mustang fanart when she came upon Sari's drawing. She made a disgusted face and skook her head. "The things that people draw."

* * *

**They were popular back when kirby was a gangster!**

Ed looked at Falman, Armstrong, and Breda. Heh. Stupid ugly guys. He began to gossip about them with Al. "Ha, they're so ugly!" said Ed. "Were they _ever_ popular?"

"Maybe," said Al, "They were popular back when kirby was a gangster!"

Ed made an odd face. "I'm not even going to ask..."


	3. I left myself logged in at Sari's house

I was writing something, but I logged on at Slinko's house and she wrote this after I left... -,-

* * *

Just then...harriet forgot that she looged onto the computer at saris house. And sari started to write the chapter instead of her!!! BWAHAHAHAH! 

Roy and riza stopped making out and roy relized something.

"I hate you riza!!!" he shouted, and he shot her. Riza fell to the ground and died. Roy turned around to sari.

"I love you sooooo much sari!" he squeed. Sari hugged him and then they kissed eachother for a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time.

* * *

Harriet and ed were at the Quo-zone thing. BUT, Ed just recently relized that he was ACTUALLY in love with...um...HIS PANTS! Yeah! And he ran into a little closed off room on began to hug and kiss his pants. But not do anything else. Cuz ed isn't like that. 

And then harriet shrugged and said

"eh. Easy come easy go. I might as well go date tallest purple. And then have a whole bunch of crazy sx with him." she said. And she walked over to tallest purple.

"Hi purple! marry me!"

"okkee dokke!" he said and they kissed and had 1592 kids.

* * *

"Oh shari! I love you!" 

"Oh envy! I love you too!"

"But shari...i can't love you because...I DON'T HAVE A SOUL!" he screamed. He then proceded in crying his liver out. This didn't go to well.

And then Quozl walked over.

"IT'S A GIRL! Oh...um...i mean...you actually DO have a soul Envy! congratulations!!" Quozl said. And then quozl acted like a pervert. but that's okay.

Shari and Envy made out.

* * *

Magi and Al made out. That seems to be the only thing they do in this goddamned story.

* * *

Sari ruled the world and renamed earth 'asutralia'. Everyone was sad. Except for sari. 

_**THE END! **_

* * *

Yeah. Sari is such a loon. Bet she didn't expect me to put this on Quotes from Slinko... 

I left in all the grammatical errors for authenticity's sake.


End file.
